


i kinda like it

by effervescent (falloutgirl)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, junmyeon calls you his slut, like i don't know what else to put here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/effervescent
Summary: “Can you last for another one, baby?” Junmyeon asks, body covered in sweat.





	i kinda like it

**Author's Note:**

> bc ppl kept asking my friend for this fic on twitter lol... i decided to go ahead and post it for everyone >.<
> 
> title from twit by hwasa cause its the song im listening to rn as i type this LOL
> 
> dedicated to all the horny junmyeon stans out there...love you bitches

“Can you last for another one baby?” Junmyeon asks, body covered in sweat. He removes his fingers from inside you and runs a hand up your thigh gently. Your hair is plastered to your face, eyes wet, skin on fire, as he’s just made you come for the third time in a row.

 

“I-I don’t know,” you stutter out, mouth dry, you look to your left at the big mirror adorning the hotel wall, and can barely even recognize your reflection in the mirror. Your makeup is smeared, your eyes are wet, and your hair is plastered to your face. Your chest moves up and down quickly with the speed of your breathing,

 

“I think you can,” Junmyeon says, following your eyes to the mirror, he smirks, “one more time. For me.”

 

You nod your head not knowing what you’re getting into. Junmyeon pushes you across the big bed, and flips you around onto your stomach, he pulls your hips up and you can feel his hard cock against your lower back. “Look in the mirror, baby,” he says. And you look up to see the both of you in the reflection at the same time that Junmyeon enters you―this time with his cock.

 

“You take me so well, feel so tight around me,” he says, thrusting mercilessly into you from behind. You whine into the bed sheets, averting your gaze from the mirror. You’re embarrassed at how easily he takes you apart. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," you moan out.

 

Junmyeon's fingers tighten around your hips as his cock pushes deeper inside you, and you fall from your current position on your hands, leaning your body directly onto the bed, face smushed into the mattress.

 

“Look at your reflection,” Junmyeon says. Not a request. A _command._ Your eyes move immediately. “Hmm,” he groans, “I could fuck you for the rest of my life,” his grip on your hips tightens, and you know there will be marks tomorrow, “you’re mine, baby. You’re _mine_. Don’t forget it.” He reaches a hand around you and lets his fingers run gently over your clit, just little flicks back and forth to make you cry. "You like that, right?" Junmyeon murmurs. He grips your hip with one of his hands even tighter. "You're my slut," he laughs, "my beautiful  _slut_."

 

“Almost there, baby?” He asks, “look at me.” Junmyeon meets your gaze in the mirror, and the intensity of his expression, the fierceness in his eyes, makes you out cry out. You grip the sheets tighter, and start sobbing.

 

“Please, please, please,” you cry out, not caring anymore how embarrassing it is, “please,” you beg. You look at him directly in the mirror, and his aura is imposing.

 

“Please what, sweetheart?” He chides, and the smile he gives you is mischievous. 

 

“Please... pl-please let me cum,” your back arches as he runs his fingers through your scalp, tugging your hair at the root. He’s moved his hand off your clit and is back to holding your hips flush against him.

 

“If you want to come, then come.” He commands, pace never faltering, voice nonchalant in his delivery. You love it when he's like this. When he wants to take and take and take from you. You'd give him everything you can offer.

 

You cry out, senses overwhelmed by the feel of his cock inside you, as he pulls your hair back at the same time. Tears form at the corner of your eyes as you feel your entire body tighten up, as waves of pleasure roll over you. You go limp against the mattress, still letting Junmyeon fuck into you. You look up again at the mirror and watch him pound into you from behind, using your body for nothing more than his own pleasure. He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts inside you, eyes never leaving yours.

 

When he comes, it feels like a lifetime passes. He rolls you onto your back and watches as his come drips out of you onto the bed sheets. Your legs shake. You feel raw. He looks up at you from between your legs, a mischievous glint in his eye. He sticks his tongue out against your inner thigh, licking a stripe up your skin. Mouth right above your pussy. He swipes a finger inside you, where his cum leaks out, and brings it to hims mouth before licking it clean.

 

Your eyes meet his.

 

He asks, “Can you go again?” Before diving right in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hahaha
> 
> you can drop scenario requests to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/aubreymyeon) and if i can vibe with it i'll write something! 
> 
> also on twitter at [kimjuncottonsgf](https://twitter.com/kimjuncottonsgf) ...yes this is a separate ao3 for my self insert shame... have at it


End file.
